


Tell Him

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae is Mars make up artist, but has a crush on certain blue eyed singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

_“C'mon Shannon, you gotta get ready. Show’s in an hour” Said the mint-haired girl. Shannon smiled at her_

_“I don’t know what are you talking about, I’m ready” he pointed at himself ._

_“Body paint?” Said the girl “it’s neon night, and I don’t see any neon-body paint”_

_"Well, I’d probably had some on, if you didn’t spend so much time daydreaming about my brother"._  

That was about two weeks ago. And yet it felt like yesterday. Shannon had surprised her by saying that. She thought she was being discreet about her crush on Jared. But apparently, she wasn’t. There was nothing she could do anyway. Jared Leto was on a relationship, and he was considerably older than her. However, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t fantasize about him, every once in a while, right? 

 So here she is now, hanging out with Shannon, Babu, Tomo, Dai, Reni, Vicky, and Emma at Shannon’s place. They were having a small get together, talking playing board games, and cards against humanity. 

 "It’s nice to take a break every once in a while" said the short girl “Don’t you think?" 

 "Totally, I love touring, but there’s nothing like being at home, just with friends. Relaxing” said the drummer. 

 "Ooh, let’s hope that Jared never heard you say that" said Tomo smiling “he’ll kill you”

 "He’s on his way here by the way" interrupted Emma “he says he has big news.” She said checking her phone.

 At this Shannon just smiled. He knew it was probably something about a new album. Or even a new song. Knowing his brother, it was probably something work-related. It always was. Not that he minded. He loved seeing his brother happy. And lately, work seemed to be the one thing that kept him going. Doesn’t matter what. He would keep working. And as soon as he finished with something, he was happy, and wanted to start on another project. He knew that things had changed. Ever since Shannon moved, and Jared bought the new house. Ever since Camp. Ever since Jared started dating. Although, to be honest, Shannon didn’t like Jared’s girlfriend. She wasn’t a bad person, but Shannon could see that she wasn’t really interested in Jared, as she was interested in Jared Leto. The girl wanted to be with the superstar, not the person. Not only that, but the entire crew knew about someone else that was in love with Jared. Not for being rich, not for being famous. But because she befriended him. Because she loved smiling at his ridiculous ideas, and because she loved making him happy. This other person was Mae. The newest member of the crew. To Shannon, and the rest, Mae was perfect for Jared. She loved having crazy colors on her hair, she loved pranking the guys, and most importantly, she would always take part of her time to talk to them, and even more time if she sensed that something was wrong. That’s why Shannon loved her so much. 

 "You know, Mae, you should tell him" he said quickly.

 "What do you mean?“ Said the brown-eyed girl.

 "You should tell Jared about how you feel” repeated the eldest Leto. 

 "Yeah, I bet something is going to get out of there" said the guitarist.

 "I wouldn’t mind a little bit of help" said Emma “specially if we’re talking about him." 

 "No guys, I can’t do that” said Mae “look, Jared is happy with Sasha, and I’m not going to be the reason of their break up” she said looking at them “I can’t do that." 

 "So you rather be sad, then?” Asked Shannon. “You rather keep your feelings to yourself?" 

 "Yes” admitted the tanned skin girl “his happiness is enough for me” She wasn’t lying. She knew that she would never have an opportunity with Jared. She knew that Jared could be with someone better, and as a matter of fact he was. Or at least to her, he was dating someone better, Sasha and Jared met on an award show. They started dating quickly after that. And that’s when Mae decided that she wasn’t good enough for him. But there she was, hopelessly I love with the blue-eyed Leto. 

 It wasn’t long until Jared got home, everybody hugged him and say hi. Jared quickly sat down and starting talking about his day at work. How he might have to re-shoot some scenes for the movie he was making, and how he couldn’t stop thinking about a new song.

 "okay, so what I really wanted to say is…“ Said Jared holding the bomb for a little bit of suspense ”…..I am going to ask Sasha to marry me" he said smiling. At this, everybody froze for a small second, and it was probably going to be longer if Mae hadn’t say anything. 

 "Oh my god! That’s great" she said before there was any tension in the room. Right after that, everyone else went to him and congratulated him. Even Shannon, but Jared could tell that Shannon was not the biggest fan of the idea. Mainly cause the one thing that Shannon said was “That’s great bro”. 

However, Jared decided not to make a big deal about it. And so he proceed to talk to everybody else and received and exchange the hugs, and smiles. Until he saw Mae, who was smiling at him, but excused herself to go to the backyard. Hours had past, and everyone had gone back home except for Mae, and Jared. Mae was still looking at the starry night and refused to go inside insisting that she needed fresh air. 

 "What’s wrong with her?“ Asked the younger to Shannon. 

 "You’re kidding me, right?” Replied the drummer. 

 "What do you mean?“ asked the singer. 

 "Wow… You really don’t know” said Shannon “Mae? She loves you” he said serious. 

 "Well of course she does. We’re friends" replied the younger. 

 "No. Not like that" sighed Shannon “I mean… She will give her life for you. Have you not seen the way she looks at you? Like you are her sun? Have you really haven’t seen that she is always there for you?” He gave a stared at his brother “are you really that oblivious?” Was the last thing Shannon said before he walked away. 

 This new information kept Jared thinking. Was it true? Was his best friends in love with him? No. No. It couldn’t be true, she would’ve told him…. Right? But. It made sense. Shannon was right about one thing, and that was that Mae was always there for him. With all of this in his mind, he decided to do one thing and go to the girl and ask. He made his way to be besides her, but once he was there he didn’t know what to do. Should he hug her? Touch her hand? Just look at her? To be honest, he just went with his gut.

 "Hey, Mae?“ He said looking at the girl. 

"Yeah?” She asked meeting his eyes. 

 "Is it…..?“ He breathed "do you…?” He sighed “have I….?” He finally closed his mouth and she looked at him concerned. He finally spoke again. “Shannon…. Told me that you like me” hearing this words make the girl shoot her head up. “Is it… Is it true? Do you love me?” He asked. 

 "Oh I’m killing Shannon" sighed the girl. At this Jared frowned “I told him not to tell you.” She said softly. Hearing this felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown towards Jared. “I… It doesn’t matter” said Mae “I’m not gonna be the person that ruins your relationship” she added “you are obviously happy with Sasha, and I’m not going to be the girl that ruins your happiness.” She said now about to walk out “that’s why I didn’t say anything, you can do better than me. In fact, your doing it. She’s better for you, both of you are actors, know the business like the palm of your hands, and her self-esteem is high, plus she’s pretty, not average like me" 

 "You should have told me” were the only words that Jared said. 

 "And then what? I know you J. You don’t like short, crazy color hair, Latina girls" she sighed “since I met you have always been tall Russian blonde girls. I’m obviously not your type. Sasha is. I mean, she’s all that, and she’s an actress. What am I?” This last part made Mae tear up. “I’m not what you want. I know that. I’ve seen it.” She sighed “I rather see you happy with someone else, than unhappy with me.” She admitted. “I rather see you loving someone else and be happy for you than have you attached to me, knowing that you are not happy." 

 Before Mae could continue, Jared had grabbed her head by both sides of her faced and kissed her. He kissed her once, two, three times, until he finally took a step back. 

 "I just want someone that wants me to be happy.” He said. Then he kissed her again. And again, and she kissed him back. 

She knew she shouldn’t have done it, but she was going to enjoy this moment with him. She needed it.

 "I…“ She said lowly.

 "I know, I know” said Jared. “Me too” he whispered.


End file.
